This invention relates to vehicle safety devices and in particular to gas bag safety devices which are maintained in a folded condition on the steering wheel of the vehicle.
Prior vehicle gas bag safety devices for mounting on the steering wheel of a vehicle have been mounted on the hub of the steering wheel, protruding from the hub toward the vehicle operator. This protrusion of the safety device from the hub may cause interference with the operation of the steering wheel, particularly when the steering wheel is a comparatively flat structure as is typical of smaller automobiles.
In addition, such structures projecting from the steering wheel hub may interfere with the operator's view of the vehicle instruments arranged on the dash board behind the steering wheel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas bag safety device wherein the mounting of the safety device to the vehicle steering wheel does not cause interference with the operation of the steering wheel or with the operator's view of the vehicle instruments.